Shiver
by Leaves Fall In Autumn
Summary: Réécrit  Un petit PWP que j'ai écris. Un beau blond rate sa demande en mariage... enfin il ne la rate pas tant que ça.  Encore une fois désolé pour ce maigre résumé mais venez lire.


Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà avec un OS moins triste que le premier. Il n'est pas très long mais je l'ai écris dans une soirée sous le coup de l'inspiration en écoutant Shiver de Shawn Desman, d'où le titre. Je suis désolé encore si il a quelques fautes, manque de Beta lectrice(lecteur). Mais bon j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit PWP.

Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à J.K.R.

0o0o0o0

La nuit venait de tomber il y a peu de temps sur Londres. Le froid à l'extérieur était mordant en ce mois de décembre. Un jeune blond beau à tomber marchais dans les rues les plus fréquentés de la capitale pour retourner chez lui. Travaillant au ministère, Draco Malfoy avait dû se résoudre à acheter un appartement du coté moldu. Bien sûr, c'était du luxe.

Ce fût donc vers 22 heure qu'il arriva chez lui, les joues rouges et glacées par le vent. Le hall d'entrée était désert et seulement éclairer par un lustre dont on avait tamisé les lumières. Le blond alla jusqu'au fon de la grande pièce ou ce trouvait deux assenceurs. Entrant dans l'une des cabines qui avait ouvert la porte rapidement il pesa sur l'étage 5. La cage métallique le monta à l'endroit désiré et s'immobilisa. Draco en sortit et il arriva dans un couloir ou il n'y avait que deux portes. Il prit celle de droite et entra. Draco déposa sont manteau sur un crochet près de la porte et laissa ses souliers sur un petit tapis juste en dessous. Machinalement il marcha jusqu'au salon et ouvrit une lumière.

-Amour?

Sa voix résonna en écho dans la pièce. N'obtenant aucune réponse il alla dans un couloir qui avait quatre porte. Deux d'entre elles menaient à des chambres, une autre à une salle d'eau et la dernière à un bureau. Draco se dirigea vers la dernière porte à gauche et l'ouvrit doucement. La pièce était faiblement éclairée par la lueur de la Lune et des multiples lampadaires à l'extérieur. Le blond s'approcha du lit et s'assit doucement pour ne pas déranger son beau brun qui dormait.

Draco avait préparé une magnifique soirée pour lui et son amant mais il avait été retenu au bureau pour une affaire ''Qui ne pouvait pas attendre''. Alors il avait dût mettre son plan à l'eau. Le blond n'ayant pas pus le prévenir de son retard avait fait attendre son amour et celui-ci s'était endormi dans leur lit encore habillé.

Il s'installa donc à coté de lui et le regarda dormir, ses paupières s'agitaient doucement et pris d'un instinct naturel le brun se logea dans ses bras.

-Harry, murmura le blond. Réveille toi mon cœur.

Harry s'agita doucement et fini par ouvrir les yeux, souriant amoureusement quand il aperçu Draco.

-Ou étais-tu? Lui demanda-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans le cou du blond. Je me suis inquiété...

-Le patron m'a retenu. J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir avertis.

-C'est pas grave. Maintenant que t'es là on peut en profiter et avoir notre petite soirée à nous.

Le brun embrassa la peau laiteuse de Draco et dévia vers sa mâchoire pour terminer sur les lèvres sucrée de ce dernier. C'était un baiser doux mais qui voulait en dire tant. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble -par les bon soins d'Hermione et de Blaise qui n'en pouvaient plus de les voir s'hair autant- il y a quatre ans(*) ils vivaient dans une bulle de bonheur. Bien sûr il y avait les hauts et les bas comme dans tout couple normal mais ils s'aimaient et c'était le plus important. Seulement, il avait fallut la bataille finale et la mort de Voldemort pour que ces derniers puissent vraiment voir qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Et les choses s'étaient enchainée comme un mécanisme. Draco avait été innocenté et il avait été admis au Ministère de la Magie après plusieurs démarches et Harry avait commencé une boutique de Quidditch rapidement devenue réputée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Un an après l'officialisation de leur couple ils avaient emménagé ensemble dans le même appartement qu'en ce moment.

Mais ce soir l'ancien Serpentard avait voulu faire la grande demande à Harry. Et ce n'était pas le brun qui lui imposait des supplices aussi bon que dérangeant que cela allait aider la chose.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'on devrait la faire tout de même ta petite soirée, proposa Harry en déboutonnant la chemise de Draco.

-Je crois qu'en effet c'est une bonne idée,répondit difficilement le blond sous les assaut d'Harry.

Lentement mais surement les vêtements volèrent un peu partout dans la pièce et la température sembla augmenter. Draco se languissait sous Harry. C'était rarement lui le dominé mais ce soir il avait envie de sentir Harry en lui.

L'ancien Griffondor embrassait les morceaux de peau qui se présentaient devant lui au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait. Draco frisonnait à chaque contact des lèvres d'Harry avec son torse. Quand le brun arriva devant le sexe fièrement dressée de Draco il souffla doucement sur le gland rougit avant de l'engloutir et de commencer de langoureux vas-et-viens. Pendant qu'il allait et venait sur le sexe de Draco, Harry lui présenta trois doigts qu'il suçota un moment avant de laisser Harry le préparer.

Il inséra un à un ses doigts dans l'intimité du blond et quand il le jugea assez prêt il lâcha son sexe pour aller se positionner devant l'entrée du blond. Ses yeux brillaient tant d'amour et de désir qu'ils en fit frissonner Draco. Harry s'enfonça doucement de plus en plus en lui. le regard vert toujours accroché à celui argent. Lorsque Draco bougea des hanches une danse aussi vieille que le monde commença entre les deux amants. Plus ils avançaient dans leur plaisir et plus ils voyaient les étoiles s'approcher. Les coups de butoirs se firent irréguliers et bestiaux et finalement ils se libérèrent, le brun dans Draco et le blond dans la main du brun. Harry s'écroula sur le lit et serra Draco dans ses bras, lui embrassant doucement la nuque et lui murmurant un ''Je t'aime''.

Quand ils eurent repris leur souffle et alors que le sommeil les gagnait, Draco se pencha et chercha son pantalon par terre. Il sortit d'une des poches un écrin noir et se tourna vers Harry dont les yeux s'illuminèrent devant la petite boite de velours.

-Je,... je voulais te faire une super déclaration devant un souper au chandelle et ensuite te faire l'amour passionnément,... mais mon patron a tout fait foiré. Mais je voulais tout de même te demander, est-ce que tu voudrais m'épouser, Harry James Potter?

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent et il embrassa Draco amoureusement avant de lui souffler un ''Oui je le veux, plus que tout...'' le front collé au sien.

Leur avenir était scellé, pour toujours.

0o0o0o0

(*) Ils ont dans les alentours de 22 ans dans l'histoire

0o0o0o0

Voilà! J'ai remanier un peu l'histoire un jour après pour le mettre un peu mieux et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour le lemon(qui est le 4 ou cinquième que j'écris mais le 1er publié). Désolé si il a déçu certaines personnes mais j'essais de faire de mon mieux.

N'oubliez pas de laisser quelque reviews pour me donner vos avis^_^

_**Leaves Fall In Autumn**_

P.S. : Pour celles qui mon laisser une reviews sur _Last Day_, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu mais merci de m'avoir laisser vos avis, ils mon fait plaisir même s'ils n'étaient pas nombreux.


End file.
